


WILDFLOWER

by lavenderhoe



Series: WILDFLOWER [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: A Whole Mess, Age Difference, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, only a certain amount of bachelors and bachelorettes cause they're the ones I love sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoe/pseuds/lavenderhoe
Summary: The farmland a certain old man left behind in Pelican Town sure has its mysteries. Stories circulate all over town about what kind of land it is, what happens at night, if it's even special at all or if the people who lived there are the ones that one should wonder about. Well, old man Cronus left it all behind to his granddaughter Persephone the night he departed from this world to the next. 11 years later Persephone would find herself back on the farm, her farm, to bring it back to its former glory and make it her new home. Who knows what kind of life lies ahead for her in Stardew Valley? It seems like some paths have their twists and turns.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: WILDFLOWER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	WILDFLOWER

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for stumbling across this fic!  
> Just some clarification before starting, this fic is based on my farmer, Persephone, who I literally named that because I just needed a name that wasn't mine at the time. I made up my own lore for my farm and I'm still in between her being normal or actually some sort of "descendent" of the Gods. So she's not actually Persephone the goddess of spring but boy is she heavily influenced by her. Her family is mostly named after Olympian gods (e.g. grandpa Cronus, her mother Demeter) but their spouses have regular names like LITERALLY EVERYONE DOES so Persephone's last name is Fields - not very unusual but punny none the less. And with that, I'll leave you to the rest! Hope you enjoy :)

She could still remember the words her grandfather said to her that night. Though Cronus of ancient myth could be cruel, her grandfather Cronus was the complete opposite. He warmly welcomed her and her parents to the farm when they came to visit during the summer, told her stories of his adventures on the farm and down in the depths of the mines around the fireplace, and allowed her to name any baby chickens, ducks, or rabbits he purchased. He loved his family and his grandchildren but he set Persephone apart that night. 

He knew his time was up and Elysium Farm would need another farmer if it were to continue it’s legacy as it had in generations past. His children knew the farm all to well but left it behind years ago in search of something bigger in the city which didn’t bother him as long as they were happy. In his granddaughter Persephone, however, he saw potential. Maybe it was wishful thinking, she was only twelve years old and had her whole life ahead of her. She could dream of being a farmer today and an astronaut the next. He couldn’t see the future but knowing there was nothing for him there he sealed a handwritten letter and the deed in an evelope and handed it to her with the little strength he had left. 

With a heavy heart Persephone took hold of it, her fingers toying with the wax seal until her grandfather stopped her. There would be a time and place for her to open the letter. The day when she would feel crushed and burdened by modern life all the while her bright spirit fading before a growing emptiness. 

Maybe that time and place was today. 

After a long day of being hunched over a desk, eyes fatigued and strained from looking at a computer screen for five hours straight for a company who considered her a worker before a person, Persephone wondered… could it be time? It’d been a while since she thought of the letter her grandfather gave her, she tucked it away under a few files in her desk drawer after her first few days at Joja. Once she really knew what it was like working there. She saw people come and go and replaced in an instant. So she kept it under her things for a rainy day or when she finally felt the pressure of the conglomerate. 

After looking every which way to make sure the coast was clear, Persephone pulled out the letter she was given 11 years ago. The purple wax as rich in colour as she could remember it, the “EF” for Elysium Farms marked in it’s center as prominent as ever. For the first time that week while working, she smiled remembering her grandfather and his beloved farm. It was time, she decided, peeling the wax back and pulling out the parchment paper, the only thing her grandfather would write on. 

“Dear Persephone,

If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change.

The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life ...real connections with people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belonged. 

I’ve enclosed the deed to that place...my pride and joy: Elysium Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life. 

This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honour the family name, my dear. Good luck. 

Love, Grandpa  
P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?” 

A few tears pooled in her eyes but there was no sadness to be found in Persephone. The farm he loved to pieces, the place she desired to be all year long all those years ago - it was hers now. Though she’d forgotten some tips and tricks her grandfather showed her and currently only knew how to keep her house plants alive, Persephone got up from her desk that day and never came back. That farm nestled in the valley was calling out to her and she longed to be home. 

“He gave you what?” Her mother asked as she arrived at Persephone’s apartment. 

“I’ve told you almost a million times by now mom, he gave me the deed to the farm!” Persephone said, excitement pouring from her smile as she lead her mother into her bedroom where her clothes laid on her bed or in her suitcase.  
“I just can’t believe it, well I can I suppose since your aunts, uncles and I all have our lives here. We didn’t think about going back, I thought he sold it but you’ve had it in your hands this whole time… it’s baffling to say the least.” Demeter said as she instinctively began to fold the clothing that remained. “Are you sure about this? You have everything you need here - who knows what kind of state the place is in after so long.” 

There was no use in changing her mind though, Demeter knew it all to well when she saw the smiled adorned on her daughter’s face. She loved that place ever since she was little and while Demeter never really understood as she longed to live in the city as a child herself, she never depraved her of a summer in the valley. 

“I don’t know what it’ll be like out there but what I do know is I’ll love it a lot more than I could ever love it at Joja.” 

The drive to the valley was a long one. Eager to be there as soon as possible, Persephone got her bus ticket and was on her way on the first bus out that morning. Once settled in, she closed her eyes and drifted off to the farm in her memories all the while cars drove past her on their way to the city she left behind. 

“Pelican Town!” Persephone was awoken by the shrill voice of the bus driver announcing her destination. She gathered her belonging and scurried to her feet, making her way off the now empty bus. Seems she was the only one going all the way out there. Thanking the driver, she hopped off only to be greeted by a new face. 

“Hello! You must be Persephone. I’m Robin, the local carpenter, Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He’s there right now tidying up for your arrival.” 

“Oh hi! It’s nice to meet you.” Persephone said, she didn’t expect a welcome wagon. She made her way out here without much contact with the town but the Mayor already knew she was coming into town? With that Robin gave her another smile

“The Farm’s right over here if you’ll follow me.” 

It didn’t take long at all to reach the farm, the path was just as she remembered if not with a few more weeds and trees everywhere but all the shrubbery couldn’t hide the sign that indicated where they were. “Elysium Farm” in her grandfather’s writing. It made her heart race - that was until she actually saw the farm. Her eyes widened at the stark contrast between the beautiful farm of her memories with how overrun by nature it was now. Trees for miles, weeds and stumps all around and boulders? It had only been a couple of years but the Elysium Farm her grandfather left behind was no where in sight. Robin definitely noticed the worry on her face and couldn’t blame her. 

“What’s the matter? Sure it’s a bit over grown but there’s some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication you’ll have it cleaned up in no time.” 

“I guess so it’s just.. so different. I didn’t know it could look this way.” Persephone sighed but managed to give Robin a half hearted smile anyways before they trudged their way to the cottage which was a different mess entirely. 

“...And here we are, your new home!” Robin said as enthusiastically as she could. Before Persephone could get another word in, the front door creaked open to reveal an older man in a green shirt, yellow tie and brown trousers with a hat to match. 

“Ah! The new farmer!” He stated making his way down the steps that creaked louder than the door. “Welcome! I’m Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town.” 

“I’m Persephone, it’s nice to meet you Mayor.” Persephone said gathering up the last bits of enthusiasm she had left. 

“You know, everyone’s been asking about you. It’s not everyday that someone moves in. It’s quite a big deal!” 

“Wow, really? I’ve never been the talk of a town before.” She said with a slightly uncomfortable chuckle - she didn’t know who lived in the town but the fact that most of them if not all of them were curious about the new comer definitely made her a little anxious. Maybe the fear of not living up to what they expected in there too? 

“So..you’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage. It’s a good house, very...rustic.” Lewis said with the same feigned enthusiasm Robin had not moments ago. She couldn’t blame them, in fact it was nice of them for trying for her sake but the place was run down, past the prime she remembered. 

“Rustic? That’s one way to put it...” Robin chuckled. “ ‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though.”  
Lewis’ feigned smile wiped away quick as he turned to the redhead and gave her a frown that had the word “rude” all over it. 

“Don’t listen to her, Persephone. She’s just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you’ll take her up on some renovations.” Lewis said returning his glance to Persephone. Robin gasped a little but didn’t manage to say anything else beside uttering a huff. 

“Anyway...you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.”  
Mayor Lewis turned to take his leave until Persephone shouted out to him.  
“Wait,uh Mayor? How did you know I was coming out here? I don’t know anyone out here.” She asked. 

“Oh! Well your mother, Demeter is it? She called a couple of days ago - she said there’d be a chance you’d try and find your way to the farm by memory and that she couldn’t have her daughter getting lost so far away.” 

“Ah,” Another uncomfortable chuckle slipped from Persephone’s lips. “Well that explains it, she’s a little over protective. Sorry about that.” 

The Mayor let out a hardy chuckle. “Oh it’s no problem, like I said it’s not everyday someone moves to the valley - we would’ve figured it out and done it anyways. Well.. Good Luck!” He said before Robin and himself waved their goodbyes and walked off. 

At last, Persephone was home. A home that needed a lot of love and attention no doubt but she was here. At least there was some sort of foundation, Grandpa Cronus built this place from the ground up - at least I have a roof, Persephone thought to herself. It was her first day home, she might as well make the most of it


End file.
